Kaguya Ōtsutsuki
Kaguya Ōtsutsuki is the final antagonist of the manga and anime series, Naruto. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Era Fraw vs Kaguya Ōtsutsuki (Completed) * Lord Boros vs Kaguya Ōtsutsuki * Tabuu vs. Kaguya Otsutsuki (by TheDragonDemon) * Tengu Shredder VS Kaguya Otsutsuki * Yhwach (Juha Bach) vs Kaguya Ōtsutsuki Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Ansem (Kingdom Hearts) * Asura (Asura's Wrath) * Bowser (Super Mario Bros.) * Darkseid (DC) * Darth Sidious (Star Wars) * Darth Vader (Star Wars) * Deoxys (Pokémon) * Doctor Doom (Marvel) * Father (Codename: Kids Next Door) * Frieza (Dragon Ball) * Galactus (Marvel) * Ganondorf (Legend of Zelda) * Garou (One Punch Man) * Gilgamesh (Fate Series) * Griffith (Berserk) * Hades Izanami (BlazBlue) * Isaac Ray Peram Westcott (Date a Live) * Kefka Palazzo (Final Fantasy) * Piedmon (Digimon) * Queen Sectonia (Kirby) * Shinnok (Mortal Kombat) * Shredder (TMNT) * Sosuke Aizen (Bleach) * Susanoo (BlazBlue) * Whis (Dragon Ball) * Wuya (Xiaolin Showdown) * Zeref Dragneel (Fairy Tail) History An alien from another world, Kaguya arrived on the planet during a time of great war and believed the best course of peace is become a living god to end humanity's conflicts. For that reason, and being why she came to the planet, Kaguya consumed the chakra-riched fruit of the Divine Tree which the natives revered. Kaguya used her gained powers to subjugate the world with the Infinity Tsukuyomi. Despite fulfilling her goal, settling down with the twin sons she bore from her relationship with a lord who was among her first victims, Kaguya gradually goes mad. Motivated by disillusionment with humanity and her paranoia that her kinsmen will arrive to steal her Chakra, Kaguya had many people offer themselves to the Divine Tree to be transformed into her personal army: the White Zetsu. When Kaguya learned that some of her chakra passed into her twin sons Hagoromo and Hamura, who saw their mother beyond reason and sought to end her reign, Kaguya merged herself into the Divine Tree to attack them children as the Ten-Tails. In the battle that ensued, Hagoromo and Hamura defeated their mother with Hagoromo sealing the Ten-Tails into his body while managing to save some of Kaguya's victims. But what Hagoromo failed to realized was Kaguya created Black Zetsu before her entrapment. Many years later, on the verge of death and knowing Kaguya would resume her work, Hagoromo separated his mother's chakra into the nine Tailed Beasts while sealing her powerless body, the Gedo Statue, within a celestial body that would become known as the moon. From there, Black Zetsu acts on his purpose his "mother" gave him to set up the events of her return: manipulating the Uchuha clan for generations and world events to ensure Kaguya's return through Madara Uchiha. Death Battle Info As an Ōtsutsuki from the cosmos, possessing the Byakugan, Kaguya derives her power from the fruit of the Divine Tree, a world tree that is the source of all life on the planet it germinated on. After ingesting the Divine Tree's fruit, Kaguya gained her Rinne Sharingan and awakened her power. 'Background' *Full Name: Kaguya Otsutsuki *Aliases: The Rabbit Goddess, Demon, God Almighty, Progenitor of Chakra. *Age: 1,000+ *Height: Never specifically stated, estimated to be 6'4"+ | 193.04 cm *Weight: ~Would be rude to assume, or to ask~ *The first person to wield Chakra on Earth *Mother of the Sage of Six Paths Abilities *The largest reserves of Chakra, virtually unlimited amounts. *Superhuman strength, speed, and durability *Accelerated healing *Chakra Styles **All 5 nature styles, possesses Chakra in it's purest state, therefore has access to all it's transformations and mixtures. ***Earth, Fire, Lightning, Water, Wind **Shadow and Light Styles (Yin & Yang) Jutsu Techniques *Has possession of all ninjutsu, even ones she doesn't know exist I.E. Sexy Jutsu. *Capable of controlling the environments of all of her planet dimensions. *Will Materialization *Paralysis Jutsu: Her power is so massive it can make the weak hearted tremble in fear, paralyzing them, even though just prior Sakura had charged head first into a fight with Madara Uchiha after he acquired both his Rinnegan and was the Ten Tails' Jinchuriki, showing how much more powerful Kaguya was compared to him. Also can be used directly on even those with strong Chakras to immobalize for easy Chakra absorption. *Murderous Bone Ash: Capable of turning to ash all living things that make contact with it, so absolutely that not even Naruto's Six Paths Light Style can reverse it, only slow it down. *Rabbit Hair Needle: Similar to Jiraiya's Art of Raging Lion's Mane, this attack utilizes her incredibly long hair to shoot needles *Hair Binding Jutsu: Once again, similar to Jiraiya's Art of Raging Lion's Mane, can be used to grab and strangle a target, either holding onto them and absorbing their Chakra or throwing them a long distance away. *Eighty Gods Vacuum Fist: Uses Chakra Arms similar to Naruto Uzumaki's to hit the opponent with incredible force multiple times at blinding speeds. *Divine: Deep Forest Emergence Visual Prowess Byakugan: has near-360° vision except a small blind-spot behind her third upper-thoracic vertebrae (assuming Kaguya's Byakugan has the same blind spot), and, if scaled to Hinata Hyuga's Byakugan, can see roughly 20 kilometres away as well as view things at a microscopic level, percise enough to see the details in objects the size of a needle head such as the Chakra Network's pressure points, also can see through most, if not, all objects, as well as be uneffected by blinding interferances, with the exception of specialized barriers made to block the Byakugan's vision. With possession of all known Ninjutsu she's able to use all Byakugan related Ninjutsu. *Gentle Fist **Eight Trigrams: Sixty-Four Palms **Eight Trigrams: One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms (Anime only) **Eight Trigrams: Mountain Break Attack (Anime only) **Eight Trigrams: Palm Rotation **Eight Trigrams: Air Palm **Eight Trigrams: Air Palm Wall **Gentle Fist Art: Body Blow **Gentle Fist Art: Chakra Point Needle (Anime only) Rinne Sharingan: The Kekkei Mora possessed by Kaguya Otsutsuki, and the predeccessor to both the Sharingan and Rinnegan. *Kaguya possesses the ability to travel between six different dimensions via her Rinne Sharingan's ability. **A lava covered planet, which warrents the ability to fly, otherwise you'll likely fall into an ocean of lava and die. **A snow and ice covered planet dimension that, if you're unlucky, will end up having you spawn in the middle of a block of ice, and without the proper abilities, will leave you vulnerable for extended periods of time. **A desert covered planet dimension that possesses a beating hot sun, effective for weeding out the weak in a fight with more than one opponent, as well as be used to drain the stamina of people via keeping them in the hot desert sun, where they'll quickly become dehydrated. **A planet with increased gravity, so much so that not even a Pseudo-Ten Tails Jinchuriki like Naruto or even Kaguya herself can stand up straight, at least not while caught off guard by the immediate switch from normal gravity as well as the looming threat of a Murderous Bone Ash Jutsu landing directly into your Torso. **A planet that is apparently covered in a sea of thick green acid, which with any exposure to bare skin that's unprotected by powerful Chakra or acid-resistant clothing will quickly burn through and attempt to corrode the skin. (Has never actually been utilized by Kaguya in canon, only discovered by Obito Uchiha on accident when searching for Sasuke who was dragged into Kaguya's desert dimension.) **Her core planet dimension, which is a planet with a red, rocky terrain and yellow sky, and is where all her dimensions are connected. Kaguya's recovery in this dimension is much faster than normal, and, if absolutely necessary, can absorb Chakra from those trapped within the Infinite Tsukuyomi to replenish her Chakra and regain control over the Tailed Beasts, assuming someone used a Ninjutsu capable of riling them all up at once. *Yomotsu Hirasaka: Known as the progenitor of all space-time ninjutsu, allows Kaguya to instantly travel between any of her six dimensions at will, as well as drag other people into another dimension without having to travel there herself via putting only sections of her body (I.E. her arm) into a portal, then opening another behind the opponent and dragging them in. This technique is so fast and silent that not even Sasuke Uchiha, who's reaction speed is almost unmatched among most Shinobi, could detect and avoid it, however it is not unavoidable as Naruto Uzumaki had been able to sense it, as well as react to it and avoid it. *Ame no Minaka: Instantly teleports anyone within a certain range of her to any one of her six dimensions. Considering it's an instantaneous transportation, with no guarentee of the opponent standing on solid ground or have a safe place to land, it can very easily catch the opponent off guard. *Infinite Tsukuyomi: The infinite dream Genjutsu that Madara and Obito had fought so hard to activate upon the world, which was actually nothing more than a means of controlling the populace, utilizing their Chakra, and creating an army of White Zetsu in order to combat "those three monsters" who know nothing but power. This Jutsu is nearly impossible to avoid as the light reflected off the surface of the Moon can pierce all shadows, ensuring the entire populace is caught in the Genjutsu, with exceptions such as Sasuke's Six Paths Shadow Style (Yin Style) enhanced Perfect Susano'o being able to block out the light from the Infinite Tsukuyomi. Those caught in it's light will be immobalized and have their eyes automatically morph into the Rinnegan, incapable of activating any of their techniques or melding Chakra, only being able to accept their demise, being unable to escape without outside help, whether it be from the caster themselves or someone with the power of the Tailed Beasts alongside someone who posesses the Rinnegan. *Final Truth Seeker Orb: Kaguya's last resort attack, as well as her most destructive attack, capable of wiping out a planet in a single shot when completed, which would require a force of roughly 53,000,000,000,000,000 megatons of TNT. *Rinnegan Abilities: Because the Rinne Sharingan is the combination of both the Rinnegan and Sharingan, she possesses access to the Rinnegan's abilities, choosing to exclusively use the ability to absorb Chakra, but is not limited to that, as proven by Sasuke's Rinne Sharingan functioning similarly. *'The Deva Path', which allows one to manipulate both attractive and repulsive forces **'Almighty Push (Shinra Tensei)': Pushes anything away from Kaguya, generally has a 5 second cooldown on average (more depending on how much power is used with it) between each useage, and possesses power ranging from enough force to stop a barrage of tree trunks flying at high speeds to the user to enough power to effortlessly obliterate an entire village. **'Universal Pull (Banshō Ten’in)': Pulls anything towards Kaguya as she desires for that instant, the object or opposition is then pulled toward him for a strike. **P'lanetary Devastation (Chibaku Tensei)': Fires what seems to be a black orb that acts like a black whole, sucking in the earth itself and opposition on a regional level (battlefield size). The rubble is then compressed on one another to form a meteor like size of compressed rubble, most of the time, Kaguya can then either destroy it with great force, or just let it fall like a meteor. The black orb can be placed inside an opponent to make them the target of all the rubble for extra damage. *'The Asura Path', which grants the user mechanized limbs, weaponry and armor **Asura Attack **Arm Cannon *'The Human Path', which gives the ability to remove a soul and so, read a person's mind in exchange for their life. **Absorption Soul Technique *'The Animal Path', which lets the user summon a wide variety of creatures *'The Preta Path', which can absorb all forms of chakra, including most ninjutsu **Blocking Technique Absorption Seal *'The Naraka Path', through which one can summon and control the King of Hell *'The Outer Path', which rules over both life and death. **Gedo Art of Rinne Rebirth:''' '''Revives a large group of people killed by the user within a certain period of time, or focused specifically on a single person to bring them back to life no matter when they died. Ten Tails Can transform into the Ten Tails like it were a Tailed Beast State transformation similar to Naruto and Kurama's or Killer Bee and Gyuki's. She utilizes this transformation against her two sons well over 1,000 years ago, as well as (albiet unintentionally) against Naruto and Sasuke. *Tailed Beast Bomb: The Tailed Beasts' most powerful weapon, likely capable of the same destructive feats as Kaguya's Final Truth Seeker Orb, assuming she has enough time to make it as large as that attack. Utilized against Hagoromo's Perfect Susano'o in their battle. *Cataclysm: an attack launched by the Ten Tails via influencing the natural energy in the air itself, creating multiple different natural disasters at the same time, ranging from floods, tornadoes, earthquakes, and thunderstorms. These concurrent blasts launched by the Ten Tails from Cataclysm can leave behind mushroom clouds, signifying it's horrific power. Feats *Effortlessly tossed around Sasuke Uchiha's Perfect Susano'o, never allowing even a single hit to effect her. *Got hit by the Amaterasu and didn't even flinch, instead absorbed it. *Dodged Sasuke's Six Paths charged Chidori after utilizing his teleportation ninjutsu at the last possible moment. *Fought Naruto Uzumaki while he was in Sage of Six Paths Mode and fighting at his full power (or at least the max he could unleash at the time), holding her own and frequently gaining the upperhand, which is a feat that no one else has achieved yet within the series, not even Sasuke Uchiha has taken the full force of Naruto's blows. *Tanked Naruto's Sage Art: Super Tailed Beast Rasen-Shuriken, albiet she was damaged from it, and had to utilize the Chakra of the human populace to regain control, thanks to previously using Ame no Minaka too many times, as it quickly drains even her reserves of Chakra. Weaknesses *Has possession of all ninjutsu, even ones she doesn't know exist, which means she can be caught off guard by surprise tactics, such as Naruto's Sexy Reverse Haram Jutsu, by simply having something she thinks she's seen before that she actually hasn't get thrown at her at awkward timing. *Because of her reckless desire to absorb the Chakra of her children's children's reincarnations, she set herself up to be sealed, which could have been completely avoided had she been willing to kill at least one of the two reincarnations the moment she was revived, as she quickly learned that both Naruto and Sasuke had access to the sealing jutsu Hagoromo and Hamura had used against her over 1,000 years ago. *Despite having the largest reserves of Chakra in the series to date, her Ame no Minaka, a Jutsu she makes frequent use of, quickly drains her Chakra because of how much Chakra is necessary to travel between those dimensions because of how far apart they are. Flaws * Has a minor God-complex and is absolutely obsessed with making sure her Chakra is never stolen from her. Gallery Kaguya reflection.png|Kaguya as seen in the anime. Kaguya manga.png|Kaguya as seen in the manga. Kaguya crying.jpg|Kaguya crying when looking at Naruto and Sasuke, who remind her of her own sons whom she loved. Kaguya angry.png|Kaguya's tears of sorrow turned to tears of hatred towards the sons who tried to seal her away. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Aliens Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Destroyer of Worlds Category:Female Category:Flight Users Category:Gods Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Main Antagonist Category:Martial Artist Category:Naruto Characters Category:Ninja Category:Reality Warpers Category:Shounen Jump Combatants Category:Shueisha Characters Category:Spatial Manipulators